Urdnot Wrex/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Wrex is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Wrex will voice his opinions. *On the Citadel: **During Citadel: Expose Saren, if Wrex is brought to Chora's Den and Shepard decides to spare the warehouse workers he'll say "It would've been quicker to just to kill them." **When inquiring about Executor Pallin's views on Spectres, Pallin says that he's never had to bend the law. To this, Wrex replies, "Don't piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, I've known plenty of dirty C-Sec agents." **During the Citadel: Asari Consort assignment, if Wrex is in the party when Shepard confronts General Septimus, Wrex will make a snide comment about the General, wondering how turians ever beat the krogan. The general will reply with "I may be drunk, krogan, but you're ugly. And tomorrow, I'll be sober. Now unless you have a cure for this ache in my gut, go away." This is paraphrasing a quote by British Prime Minister Winston Churchill. **In Citadel: Our Own Worst Enemy, Wrex will have some opinions provided Ashley isn't around to say hers: ***If Charles Saracino asks Shepard about gunpoint diplomacy Wrex chimes in: "Because they have bigger guns?" Saracino answers that humanity should spend more on defense rather than sign treaties with the aliens limiting their military strength. Wrex likes the way he thinks and says so. ***If Shepard belittles Saracino's lack of comparable military experience, Saracino argues that he as a politician can tell people why they should support the Commander's efforts. Wrex then points out that Shepard's actions speak for themselves. ***After Saracino explains Terra Firma's core values, Wrex wryly comments on the notion of humans "growing a backbone." Saracino is miffed and claims Wrex has no business opining on human politics. Wrex declares that his business is whatever he says it is. If Shepard tells Wrex to stay out of it, he just replies, "Whatever." *On Noveria: **In Port Hanshan: ***When Administrator Anoleis mentions that Benezia was escorted by an Asari Commando squad, Wrex questions the wisdom of allowing "asari that can kill you with their brains" to run around while giving Shepard's squad flak about carrying guns. ***While talking to Lorik Qui'in about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in will comment on her outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. If Wrex is in the party, he will respond by saying that he fails to see how a clothed female is more interesting than a naked one. ***During Noveria: Lorik Qui'in: ****If Shepard intimidates the ERCS guard after infiltrating Synthetic Insights and Wrex is in the squad, he speaks up for added measure: "You're right. They're actually going to let me eat you." ****If Shepard convinces Lorik Qui'in to testify with the paragon choice he states he is only allowed to work on Noveria due to the goodwill of the executive board. If Tali or Garrus isn't the other squadmate Wrex responds that if they don't blame Anoleis for this then "they're fools. You should eat them." **** If Shepard decides to intimidate Anoleis into giving a pass to the team, Wrex comments that they should have just beat Anoleis into cooperating upon arrival. If Garrus is around, he responds in a shocked tone that they just can't do that, to which Wrex cites to Garrus that the administrator probably doesn't lift anything heavier than hardcopy. **** If Shepard helps Qui'in by retrieving evidence of corruption and is confronted by Kaira Stirling afterward, she will tell the Commander "You know what we did to cop killers on my world?", prompting Wrex to respond by asking if she knows what they do to corrupt cops on his home world. **At Peak 15: ***Wrex has opinions about exterminating the Rachni Queen, justifying that millions of his ancestors died to eradicate them. If the queen is freed, he promises that the krogan will clean up this mess, just like they did for the salarians. Wrex also opens up the talks with the queen with a memorable quote: "This is going to be a fun conversation." ***When talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Wrex utterly disdains the radiation level, claiming that's just a walk in the sun for a krogan. Mira repeats that the neutron radiation is lethal to all known forms of life, but Wrex tells her to shut up. "I won't have some virtual wench questioning my fitness!" *** Wrex is in pure disbelief at Han Olar and his revelation of the Rachni being present, stating his ancestors killed them. *** Wrex tells Alestia Iallis, when the latter gleefully states she's going to kill them, that they'll "See about that." Shepard and the team promptly kill her and her entourage in a brief but intense fight. *During Feros: The Thorian: **Wrex voices his approval on the mission when the Geth Dropship's claw has been severed as it involves killing geth and ending with a big crash. **When the team finally meet the Thorian, Wrex comments on its appearance: "And they call me ugly..." *During Find Liara T'Soni, when Joker is coming to save them from the collapsing ruin, Wrex expresses the sentiment, "If I die in here, I'll kill him." *If Wrex is brought along for the UNC: Depot Sigma-23 assignment, when accessing Major Flores' terminal, and after playing the third entry, Wrex will comment that it is ironic that another experiment with the rachni went wrong. He laughs as he says that "at least humans are consistently stupid." Wrex may also state, "Cerberus, I've just about had it with them." *If he's with Shepard on Ilos, Wrex is the only member of the team not to be unnerved by the planet's desolate nature, instead relishing the prospect of dead geth joining the lot of others who died there. Wrex also adds that he refuses to let what happened to the Protheans happen to him. Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel: **At the Citadel Council's chambers Wrex ponders if the turians released the genophage on their own, or if the Council secretly encouraged them. **At Krogan Monument on the Presidium, Wrex proudly explains its purpose: "This statue represents what the krogan use to be: a proud and fierce nation. Now we're just brutes for hire to the highest bidder. We've forgotten our roots." Wrex also has an opinion on what most of the other squad members will say about the monument. ***If Tali grumbles at the presence of the monument when quarians continue to be treated as outcasts, Wrex shoots back: "At least you still live. In another two hundred years, this statue may be the only evidence my people ever existed." ***If Garrus provides commentary about past and present krogan, Wrex baits him into an argument: "You won't have to put up with us for much longer turian, my people will die out soon enough, thanks to you." Garrus then argues for the case that it was self-inflicted as the krogan did lash out first. This leaves Wrex to finish off the discussion by saying "And the turians made sure to finish it." **Wrex isn't a fan of the Relay Monument, claiming that the Krogan Monument always impressed him more. **Wrex disdains establishments like Flux: "Hmph. Places like this always want to hire krogan bouncers. It's like we're a status symbol for them." **In Chora's Den, Wrex observes that "Fist had a good thing going here. Too bad he got greedy." **On Dock 422, Wrex ponders how much the Alliance shelled out for the private dock. Spontaneous Sometimes Wrex will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Therum: **When approaching the outpost, Wrex will comment about the defenses saying, "Only a fool punches a nathak in the mouth. We should sneak around and pull its tail." **While seeing the Prothean ruins after exiting the first elevator, Wrex will say, "Sterile white, Protheans sure build things homey." *When Wrex and Garrus are in your party, they will often argue in the Citadel elevators, ranging from the genophage to who will win in a fight, Shepard or Saren. *If brought on the Tuntau base for the Wrex: Family Armor assignment Wrex will helpfully inform Shepard that the place they're in has his armor somewhere. He'll also be the first to notice when Tonn Actus enters the fray. "That's the scum. Let's finish him." - his words. *During UNC: Lost Module in Eletania, if you choose to kill the Space Monkeys instead of searching them for the module Wrex commends it: "Nice shot." *During UNC: Geth Incursions Wrex will comment on how much fun he finds missions where he just kills geth and how much he will miss it when he's finished. Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue *During Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration: **When assigned to distract a guard: ***''Wrex: "I need to look at your kitchen. I'm a food inspector."'' ***''Guard: "Uh...I'm going to need to see some credentials."'' ***''Wrex: "You don't need to call for backup. I'm just looking for a game that isn't crap."'' ***''Guard: "We, uh, like to be prepared, sir."'' ***''Wrex: "Hey, you call that guarding?"'' ***''Guard: "Is there a problem you'd like to report, sir?"'' **When it is revealed that Elijah Khan is already dead, Wrex is annoyed he got dressed in his ridiculous outfit but did not get to do the shooting. In his own words, "Wrex not happy." *During Citadel Archives: Escape: **Shepard covers Team Mako's retreat, then hails for their assistance. All of Shepard's companions rip the Commander's pursuers to shreds from high ground and Wrex heartily opines after the shootout: "That's why I love hanging out with you guys! Why shoot something once when you can shoot it 46 more times?" **Upon being trapped inside the vault with Shepard, Wrex comments, "Refresh my memory. Didn't we used to win these things back in the old days?" When Shepard asks about their parting line "I should go", Wrex remarks that he always thought it was just some weird Earth custom. *During Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy: **Inside the emergency hatch, if Javik is brought along, he will explain that in his cycle his people brushed their teeth using biotics, to which Wrex will respond: "Man, your cycle sounds like crap." **If Shepard manages to convince Brooks to go into custody peacefully, a disappointed Wrex notes that "in the old days, we would have just shot her. Good times." **If Wrex shoots Brooks, the krogan remarks that Shepard is "getting slow." Spontaneous *In combat, Wrex will often shout "Uncle Urdnot has a present for you!" *In Citadel Archives: Escape: **During the fight with the Atlas, Wrex trashtalks the parties involved: "Oh, the mech wants to play? So does Uncle Urdnot! You're welcome, Team Mako!" *During Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy: **As soon as the shootout in the CIC begins, Wrex will voice out his obvious enjoyment of the event, something he has wanted to do for a long time. When Shepard reproaches Wrex about his desire to shoot up the CIC, Wrex replies "it's not even my birthday!" **Inside the elevator down to the shuttle bay: ***If Ashley or Kaidan is the other squadmate, Wrex will remind the Alliance marine about how he once asked the latter who would win in a fight against Commander Shepard, and how s/he dismissed the question at the time. Kaidan will say that he had hoped Wrex would have forgotten that, while Ashley will dismissively admit that Wrex was right to have asked the question. Wrex will then point out that the squad will have the answer to that question in a few minutes. ***If Tali is the other squadmate, Wrex will ask whether Tali has been practicing the shotgun fast-reloading techniques he taught her. Tali will respond by stating that she has been taking care of herself over the past years. Wrex will say that he is old, and that he still worried even though his "favorite quarian is all grown up". Tali will refer to Wrex as the crazy headbutting uncle she never had. ***If Liara is the other squadmate, Wrex will ask if Liara is ready for the fight. Liara will respond, "Absolutely." Wrex, surprised that she had no emotional concerns over the matter, will note that Liara has grown up. If Liara has talked to Aethyta, Liara will tell Wrex that she is one-quarter krogan, to which Wrex will laugh and say there was a reason he liked her. ***If James is angry about the hijackers in the shuttle bay and his possibly disarranged weights, Wrex agrees with the sentiment: "Damn right. Nobody touches your stuff!" ***If Garrus is the other squadmate, he will ask Wrex if he misses their conversations on the Citadel elevators, which Wrex will bluntly say he doesn't. Category:Unique dialogue